gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Teen Titans vs X-Men
Summary Teen Titans vs X-Men is a sequel for the game Teen Titans vs Avengers. And its events happen during the Civil War. Plot After defeating Loki,the Teen Titans were recognized by the US Government as the greatest superheroes. They were sent to investigate a possible terrorist attack made by the former HYDRA soldiers. During this mission, the group consisting on Starfire,Nightwing,Shazam,Silver Sable and Cyborg hunted down Crossbones who tried a kamikaze attack which was frustrated by Shazam who took him into Earth's atmosphere and prevented untold casualities. Some days later,Oliver Queen was having a press conference when he almost got killed by an unknown terrorist attack. Jason Todd who was trying to reform himself sacrificed himself to save the Star City Mayor and died. This caused Rose Wilson (Jason's girlfriend) to become Ravager and go after the terrorist. When Captain America tried to reason with his friend Bucky Barnes,they got attacked by an army of soldiers from General Ross and Bucky got a surprise attack from Ravager and Black Panther. Damian was about to help the duo when he got attacked by the new Green Goblin (Harry Osborn). When the Titans managed to capture Bucky,they got confronted by Captain America who claims that Bucky is his friend. Then,Nightwing fights against the Captain until they got interrupted by Rogue who pinned Dick Grayson as the other X-Men arrived only for Robin who just defeated Harry to use his glider against them and War Machine and some officers arrive to apprehend Steve Rogers,Bucky Barnes and the X-Men,qualifying them as criminals. At this moment,Ravager and Black Panther revealed themselves as Rose Wilson who claimed she wanted to avenge her boyfriend and T'Challa who stated that his father died in the incident as well. During the Interrogation,Zemo appeared and turned Winter Soldier back into a ruthless murderer and easily knocked out Ravager,Black Panther,Black Widow,Agent 13 and Falcon. When he escaped,Captain America prevented it and the helicopter fell. Spider-Man warned to the Atlanteans to avoid the falling helicopter,by saving the atantean people,Spider-Man is greeted by Aqualad who subsequently joins the Teen Titans and Team Iron Man in order to exact a payback on Captain America and Winter Soldier. Then,General Ross found Captain America's hideout and sent the Teen Titans to arrest Captain America. However,Captain America has the help of the X-Men and Ravager is missing. After finding Captain America and Winter Soldier,Spider-Man took his shield making him vulnerable. Then,Robin used his shurikens to attack them. But they were stopped by Jean Grey who turn the shuriken against them. But Spider-Man defends them and Nightwing was about to execute his attack when he got a double surprise from Ant-Man who attacked Spider-Man and broke Nightwing's back before giving back the shield to Captain America. Then,Iron Man's team arrived and the Civil War is ensued. After defeating the X-Men,The Teen Titans (except for Nightwing who was being comforted and seduced by Rogue and still had his back broken) tried to stop Captain America and Winter Soldier from escaping. But Scarlet Witch,Hawkeye,Falcon,Ant-Man and surprisingly Black Widow stopped them. Damian attacked Natasha with all of his rage calling her a traitor. Knowing she helped Rogers to escape,Stark arrested her. Superboy sacrificed himself to save War Machine from a wrong shot from Vision. With all the members of Team Cap arrested except for the X-Men,Captain America and Winter Soldier,The Teen Titans follow Captain America's trail and found some kind of enemy base and see Deathstroke and Harry Osborn entering in there. Having infiltrated at the Masters of Evil HQ,the Titans (except for Nightwing,Superboy,Wonder Girl and Starfire) found Captain America and Winter Soldier in there which causes Iron Man to go there by himself while Black Panther follows them discretely. Noticing the Titans' presence,Harry and Slade challenges them for a fight giving to Zemo a chance to escape only to be confronted by Captain America,Winter Soldier and Iron Man. After defeating Deathstroke,Robin finds out that Zemo kidnapped Ravager and that she is his daughter. Slade throws some smoke bombs to escape,leaving Harry to be defeated by Spider-Man. When Robin eventually found Ravager's prison cell, he scolded her for being Deathstroke's daughter and reluctantly takes her to where Zemo is discussing with the "Marvel Trio". When Zemo revealed that Bucky Barnes murdered his parents,he started to attack Winter Soldier. Then,Robin watches another video where Bucky killed his mother Talia Al Ghul. Then an illusion of her appears and incites Damian to attack him too. While Iron Man and Robin were fighting against Captain America and WInter Soldier,Baron Zemo is stopped by Black Panther and Ravager who finds out that it was The Joker and Harley Quinn who caused the incident which resulted on Jason's death. Then she stabs the clown as T'Challa scratches Harley's face. The Joker and Harley Quinn just didn't end up killed by Ravager because Batman interfered and convinced her that revenge is not the answer. Then,Black Panther gives Zemo to Batman so he could interrogate him. Iron Man was eventually defeated by Captain America while Robin was about to kill Winter Soldier when he noticed her mother's illusion dissipating and asks Cyborg to turn on the lights and then he realized that her mother was alive only in his mind and withdraws too. In the Titans Tower,Starfire and Wonder Girl were helping their boyfriends Nightwing and Superboy in their recovering while Cyborg finds out that Deathstroke's smoke bombs contained a chemical reagent which infiltrated on Damian's central nervous system which caused him to see,to hear and to feel his mother even if she wasn't there. In Wakanda,Black Panther provided a hideout for Captain America and Winter Soldier. Ravager,Green Arrow and Batman visited Jason Todd's grave. And Iron Man apologized with Superman about what happened to Superboy. Some weeks later,Magneto opens a press conference revealing that the Civil War was just the beginning. And announced that Bludhaven,Gotham,Themyscira,Central City,Star City,Fawcett City,Metropolis,Symkaria and New York would not be safe from an attack from the Brotherhood of Mutants which caused the Teen Titans (who just recovered),the Justice League and the X-Men to join forces to stop this threat. After Batman deciding the teams which will protect each city,Spider-Man and the Titans go to Avalon alongside Wolverine,Storm,Cyclops,Iceman and Jean Grey. They are confronted by Mystique,Pyro,Exodus and Magneto. The villains seemed to have gotten the upper hand when Ravager shot Magneto down which enraged Pyro and made him overcharge the core. Luckily,the heroes escaped in the nick of time. Hearing about Magneto's defeat,The Brotherhood had no other choice than to surrender or withdraw. Before dying Pyro said to Spider-Man that the war continues. Nightwing realized that by seeing the news of Sandman and Venom attacking New York. Harry watched the news and his butler explained the truth about his father's death. Harry realized his mistake and decided to help his friend in the fight against these two villains. Spider-Man tried to rescue Mary Jane only to be interrupted by Venom who revealed himself as Eddie Brock who seeks revenge on him. Then,Sandman appears and attacks the Titans. All of these events caused Iceman and Harry Osborn to come into the battle and help them. While Spider-Man managed to rescue Mary Jane. Iceman,Harry and Aqualad subjugated Sandman and put him down. When Spider-Man was about to confront Venom to the final battle,Cyborg used his supersonic cannon which emitted vibrations which caused Venom to separate from Eddie. But knowing it,Venom tried to attack Cyborg when Spider-Man countered him and Robin used an explosive disc and threw it against the symbiote. When Eddie was trying to rejoin it again,the symbiote was destroyed which also resulted at Eddie's death in the process. Sandman then came and explained why he had resorted to a life of crimes and that Ben Parker's death haunted him. Then,the hero forgave Sandman who dissipated. Some weeks later,Nightwing and Superboy are finally recovered of their injuries and thanked Spider-Man and Robin for aiding the Titans in their abscence. The Brotherhood of Mutants was placed under arrest on Genosha. The Avengers are still divided which indicates that Iron Man is still seeking to apprehend Captain America and Winter Soldier who are hidden at Wakanda by Black Panther. The X-Men returned to Xavier Institute and the Justice League had a meeting in the Hall of Justice. In the final scene,Peter Parker and Mary Jane are seen together. In the post-credits scene,Spider-Man and Silver Sable accept Iron Man's invitation and are recruited to the Avengers while Shazam is accepted back on the Justice League. When asked about who will be their replacements,Spider-Man revealed that Ravager,Kid Flash and Artemis are their substitutes. The scene ends with the Avengers welcoming the duo. Characters Playable Characters * Spider-Man * Shazam * Silver Sable * Aqualad * Wonder Girl * Nightwing * Starfire * Cyborg * Raven * Beast Boy * Robin * Superboy * Blue Beetle Supporting Characters * Ravager * Kid Flash * Iron Man * Black Widow * Vision * War Machine * Black Panther Intro Bosses * Crossbones * Winter Soldier X-Men Bosses * Cyclops * Iceman * Rogue * Colossus * Storm * Jean Grey * Wolverine * Gambit Intermission Bosses * Beast * Cable * Shadowcat * Dazzler * Nightcrawler Civil War Bosses * Scarlet Witch * Hawkeye * Falcon * Ant-Man Masters of Evil Bosses * Green Goblin (Harry Osborn) * Deathstroke * Baron Zemo * Harley Quinn * The Joker * Winter Soldier * Captain America Avalon Bosses * Mystique * Pyro * Exodus * Magneto * Sandman * Venom (Final Boss) Category:Video Games Category:Games